Known is a multichambered steelmaking apparatus comprising smelting chambers communicating with each other through their upper portions. Each smelting chamber contains two input ports for charging metal scrap and pouring-in liquid iron (said ports being provided in the front wall of each chamber) and a process port arranged between said input ports. A hearth of each chamber has an outlet. Embrasure orifices, intended for enabling introduction of oxygen supply tuyeres into the operating area, are provided in the chambers roof. The upper portion of the chambers front wall, said upper portion being arranged above the thresholds level, is provided to be tilted at a predetermined angle relative to the vertical in the direction of a back wall (UA, 9024 A, F 27 B 3/02, F 27 D 3/00, F 27 D 3/14, publication of Sep. 30, 1996). The described apparatus was chosen as a prototype of the offered invention.
The above-described design of apparatus enables mold-less charging of metal scrap and direct pouring-in of liquid iron from a ladle through input ports. Such design enables the apparatus efficiency to be increased due to more rapid loading of scrap and liquid iron.
Though the above-described apparatus has certain drawbacks, such as the lack of the front wall strength, too complicated fastening of input ports due to the inclination of the front wall in the direction of the back wall, insufficient metal scrap charging speed, difference of loads influencing the roof from the front and back lines of the apparatus. All these circumstances affect the strength of apparatus and reduce the up-to-repair life of apparatus, which generally results in the apparatus output decrease. Furthermore, the chamber being stationary, the quasi-thresholds and “combs” must be provided in the input ports and in a process port. The described design properties are necessary to avoid splash-out of molten metal and slag. Thus, expenditure of crude dolomite and magnesite powder increases. Consequently, smelting time increases as well.